


Galavant Prompts

by Myfantasyocs



Series: Skyrim: The trash ocs [5]
Category: DAO - Fandom, Dragon Age, Dragon age orgins, Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Skyrim
Genre: Awkward, F/M, Final Battle, First Kiss, Galavant - Freeform, Gen, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 05:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myfantasyocs/pseuds/Myfantasyocs
Summary: Just a prompt list that had Galavant quotes.   I didn't put it in the Galavant fandom tag because I wasn't sure if it counted.





	1. I Have a Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> J'rakko belongs to Tumblr user dishoneredassassinfan

J’rakko had to admit, even though he is flying into immediate danger. This might be the greatest day of his life. Scratch that he is riding a dragon, this is the greatest day of his life. Even when J’rakko had to get off Odhaviing he could not stop being giddy. And as he stood before Alduin the World Eater, shocked that J’rakko was standing before him. The khajitt said the only thing he could. “You forgot one thing I have a dragon.


	2. I'm just a girl standing in front of a boy over a dead body asking him to love her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warden confesses her feelings to Alistair

Elise was standing over the dead body of a darkspawn that just invaded their camp. Alistair wanted to pack up camp right away, but Elise managed to convince him that she can guard the camp while Wynne healed his stab wound, where a genlock got him. As much as it annoyed Elise at this moment it’s part of the reason she loved him. His willingness to put others before himself. A bit more problematic when this selflessness could get him killed. He almost died, and Elise would never be able to tell him how she felt. That she loved him. That she loved him so much that it hurts.  
As soon as Wynne was done healing Alistair, the man who has stolen her heart. Alistair walked over to her with a smirk. “It seems like I’ll live to see another day. That minor scrape won’t threaten my life anymore.”  
“Minor scrape! You were impaled.”  
“Same thing really” Alistair said with that charming smile that caused Elise endless torment.  
Elise huffed at him and rolled her eyes. And that stupid smile did not leave his face.  
“As much as I love this conversation. I think we need to pack up.”   
“Wait! I need to talk to you first. It’s important.” Elise screamed grabbing his hand.  
“Am I in trouble” Alistair stated with a frown.  
“No!” Elise looked down at the body of the darkspawn that nearly killed him. She tore her eyes away from the body. “I care for you deeply. More than you could ever know. Your sweet, funny, selfless. I know I’m not great company. After Ostagar and Howe. But you were there for me.” Elise rambled. “I guess what I’m trying to say. I’m just a girl, standing in front of a boy, over a dead body, asking him to love her.”  
Over a dead body. Elise realized she just confessed to a boy using the word dead body. Oh Maker! She is an idiot. Alistair’s face turned beat red after she was finished making a fool of herself. Of course, he’s blushing. She talked about dead bodies as she asked him to love her dumb ass. Before she could regain any dignity, Alistair grabbed her face and pulled her face towards him. And the last clear thought Elise could think before she lost herself to the kiss was “Holy shit! That worked.”


	3. I've had worse...maybe not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyla gets stabbed because she annoyed Maven Black-Briar
> 
> Oc shok belongs to ironbullsmissingeye. That’s there tumblr account

Reyla stumbled into the Bee and Barb, her blood stained the floor as she tried to sneak into the room she was renting. She hoped if she was lucky enough Shok wouldn’t notice her sneaking in. Of course, luck was not on her side tonight, if it was there wouldn’t be a giant hole on her side. So, she wasn’t that surprised to see Shok sitting in her room waiting for her. “There you are I was beginning to -wait is that a stab wound. That’s a stab wound. How did you get stabbed?!” Shok said is voice rising in volume after every word.  
“Maven may have found out that me and Ghi’rma stole some stuff from her. Then she does what Maven always does when she’s mad at someone, hire someone else to deal with it.” Reyla laughed “She sent mercenaries. I guess I shouldn’t be surprised they didn’t send assassins after Ghi.” Reyla said thinking of her shadow scale friend.  
“This isn’t funny Reyla!” Shok took a deep breath trying to calm himself down. “We need to get you to The Temple of Mara.”  
“Shok, it’s not that bad. I’ve had worse.” Reyla tried to walk over to the other side of the room, where Shok was but as soon as she took her first step, the room seemed to move with her until she was faced down on the floor. “Maybe not.” Reyla groaned.  
She heard an annoyed huff as Shok bent down and cradled her in his arms. “I’ll save the lecture after the priests heal you. Alright?” Reyla nodded as Shock barreled down the stairs.


	4. Are you still upset about the shipwreck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli ruined a heist after he assassinated the emperor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure what I think of this. I rewrote it a couple of times, this was the best version. But its for a friend so if they like it.

❝ Are you still upset about the shipwreck? ❞ Eli said with a sigh as he looked at J'rakko, who had been giving him dirty looks since Reyla left, saying she's going to throw off the guards.

"No, you just ruined a heist me and Reyla had been planning for 6 months" J'rakko stated in a monotone voice.

 

"I can't believe your still upset about the fact I ruined your date."

 

"STILL!!!" J'rakko quieted his voice obviously worried someone would hear them. "This happened yesterday. You assassinated the emperor yesterday. Then somehow you crashed the boat into the center of Solitude."

 

"I have many skills, J'rakko. Steering a boat is not one of them."

 

"Me and Reyla could be rich. Well me, you know Reyla, always has to help people and now we are running from Solitude guards. Without loot! " 

 

"And yet no one died." Eli shrugged

 

"Besides the emperor of Tamriel." 

"He doesn't count." 

Reyla jumped out of a bush with twigs sticking out of her hair and covered in mud. 

:"Are you two fighting?"

"Never Eli smirked."


	5. cullen/inquisitor, you're our beefcake happy meal

"So we got ourselves a plan. We have Cullen there to distract the nobles." Josephine state plainly.

"No." Cullen stated firmly.

"Cullen your our secret weapon. You're our beef cake happy meal." Leliana responded with a grin Cullen could only

"Maker's breath never say that again." Cullen whined.

Nichole looked up and she looked mad. "If Cullen doesn't want to bait. He isn't bait." She shouted. Everyone turned to look at her. Through at the all the tragedies since Haven, they have never seen her snapped. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean"

No, no it's quiet alright." Leliana said interrupting the inquisitor. "I know how much you care for Cullen. I understand." The inquisitor's face heated up at Leliana's comment.

"I'm sorry what do you mean by she cares about me?" Cullen said befuddled, he knew she cared about him. She cares about everyone. Why was she blushing? 

Leliana smirked. "It's nothing."

He looked at Josephine hoping she would explain but she just struggled and turned to the inquisitor, who looked like she was contemplating opening a fade rift in the war room to escape this conversation. And then it hit him what Leliana was implying. That the Herald of Andraste, had feelings for him. The most beautiful and compassionate woman he has ever met. "So you won't distract Orlesians?" Josephine asked carefully.

"No" Cullen sighed. "I think we're done here. I'm not bate is decided." He couldn't keep his glee out of his voice when he turned to the inquisitor. "Me and the inquisitor need to discuss something in private."


	6. I Saw Plenty of You While We Were in the Dungeon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eli belongs to dishoneredassassinfan

“Reyla, I know you doubt our love but I really think me and Sheo stand a chance.”

Reyla burst into a fit of laughter at the thought I of Eli managing to win the heart of a Daedric Prince. “ Yep, Eli you totally stand a Chance with my mother.”

“I don’t think it’s so ridiculous.” Eli said with a pout. “ I mean my body was sculpted by the Divines.”

“Eli, I saw plenty of you while we were in that dungeon and that is a lie.”

“Well Reyla, your meaner then usual, if I didn’t know better I’d say your mad at me.” 

“NO! Really.” Reyla said with an exaggerated gasp.

“Yes!” Eli said. “Which, is ridiculous, I did nothing wrong.”

Reyla looked incredulously at the assassin. “What?”

“First off Eli did nothing wrong is a sentence that should never be uttered in any of the planes Oblivion. Secondly your trying to fuck my mother.”

“And doesn’t your mother deserve love?”

“She had love. She had a daughter and a sister and she threw that away.”  
“Aw are you worried about me?” Eli grinned.

“Yes”

“Don’t be I slept with things way more dangerous than Sheogorath.”


End file.
